


Ideas for Harry Potter Fics!

by Luna_Bass



Series: Fic Ideas! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Bass/pseuds/Luna_Bass
Summary: Basically, if you're starved for HP fanfic ideas, you can come here and borrow some! :P Anyone can take these - these are all concepts that I came up and think are cool, but will never get around to writing. More in the version on Fanfiction.net!





	Ideas for Harry Potter Fics!

"Harriet Potter and the Flight From Death"

Title optional. Basically a redo of HP, with Fem!Harry, Fem!Neville, and gender swapped Weasley children. Ron (Rhonda Beatrice Weasley) secretly aspires to be a drag king, and Harriet Potter has a crush on Quirrell. Quasi-romance with Harry and Voldy in later years optional. 

 

"The Riddle Twins"

Tom Riddle didn't have to grow up alone. Bullied together all their lives, Tom and Thea resolve to one day become the greatest sorcerers the world has ever known. The world will one day tremble at the feet of Lord Voldemort and Lady Chaodivin, brother and sister forever; inseparable to the end of time. They get their bloody revenge against the father who abandoned them, and all is going according to plan – that is, until they get thrown into the canon universe, taking place decades in the future, by Albus Dumbledore, while Harry Potter is in his fifth year. The conniving headmaster tells them he will only send the twins back home when they have proved to Tom's alternate self that he could have grown up loved. Will Tom and Thea cooperate? Or will the two geniuses work together to find their own way back home?

 

"God of Magic"

Harry Potter was born an exceptionally powerful wizard. Because of this, he has managed to delude himself into thinking he is a god who chose to be born in human form. Nevertheless, he is the wizarding world's only hope. Written mostly from the perspectives of others. I have my own ideas as to how this would play out, but I'd like to leave this up to interpretation.

 

"Imaginary Friend"

Tom Riddle grew up with an imaginary friend at his side – always loyal and clever, with a wisecrack for every situation, Carrie was his dearest companion – even up until his teenage years. When he killed his first victim, his father, his soul split, and he, his mind broken, told Carrie that she wasn't real. And so then she vanished. Now, years later, Harry Potter has an imaginary friend – one he knows is real, but doesn't dare tell anyone about, for fear they will think him mad. Kitty seems to know quite a bit about Voldemort, and Harry finds himself sympathizing with the one who killed his parents. And so Harry takes up the quest to restore Tom Riddle's sanity, for Kitty's sake, naively hoping they can all be friends again one day.

 

"Sleeper Agent"

The war between the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters has raged for years now, leaving chaos in its wake, and Hogwarts has been caught in the crossfire. No longer trusting Severus and desperate to know what is going on in the Order's stronghold, Voldemort creates an intricate web of mental compulsion spells connected only to his own mind, and implants them in the mind of someone nobody would suspect – a boring fifth-year Hufflepuff, average in every conceivable way, and Muggleborn to boot. In her dreams, he meets her in her mindscape, gives her orders and implants suggestions, while receiving the results of her latest missions. While she is awake, she never remembers her dreams, and quite honestly doesn't know why she listens at doors, or steals objects and leaves them in strange places, much less kidnaps and interrogates people before wiping their memories. Oh well. It probably doesn't matter anyway – she's only mildly curious as to whose control she's under. At least for once, her life isn't completely pointless.

 

"Phoebe Riddle"

Tom Riddle Sr. had a younger sister. When Phoebe learns of the depth of her brother's irresponsibility, she takes matters into her own hands. With her wealth and resources, she buys a townhouse and finds her ex-sister-in-law, but too late – she is dead from an illness contracted on the streets, but her newborn nephew is still alive, and needs someone to take care of him. The life of Tom Riddle Jr. is a very unusual one, as he is raised by his eccentric, intellectual Muggle Aunt Phoebe.


End file.
